The Wicked Shall Be Vanquished
by F-302 Pilot
Summary: In a world void of any type of disclosure and the war between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Ori steadily escalating, the Tau'ri decide its time to take the gloves off.
1. Chapter 1

**The Wicked**

**Shall Be Vanquished**

**Chapter 1**

**PEGASUS GALAXY**

The USS Daedalus and USS Phoenix along with Larrin's Ancient warship exited hyperspace joining the rest of the Traveller ships and a fleet of seven Wraith Hive ships.

Unlike most races in the Pegasus Galaxy that live on various planets doing whatever they can to avoid the Wraith, Larrin's people are different. They are a group of technologically advanced interstellar nomads that have come to be collectively known simply as the Travelers. They have taken to space, living their entire lives on ships to avoid their enemies. Their ships now being their only home. Originally their nomadic lifestyle was a means to avoid the Wraith but after so many thousands of years, now it is simply who they are.

Sitting at the weapons station on board the USS Daedalus, Colonel Samantha Carter can't help but smile in amazement.

"Wow! That's quite a sight."

The only time she had seen an allied fleet remotely like it was during the battle of the SuperGate at P3Y-229. It was the first space engagement against the Ori fleet. The Ori had defeated the combined forces of the Americans, Asgard, Jaffa and Lucian Alliance with very little effort. Sam really hoped things turned out better this time. The truly amazing aspect of this fleet operation is that the Wraith are mortal enemies of both the Travelers and the Tau'ri. That all three parties have opted to work together for this chance to wipe out the Replicators underscores the extreme threat the Asurans pose to the entire Pegasus Galaxy.

Beside her, Colonel Steven Caldwell also smiled, all be it a little more reserved. "I remember when the Cold War ended and we started doing joint missions with the Russians. I thought that was strange! Compared to this that was nothing!"

Steven turned back to Sam and in a lower voice began to speak "Let's just hope this plan of yours works. We practically have everything riding on it. If it fails we'll be more vulnerable than ever."

"My plan! I don't think so." Sam retorted in just as hushed a tone as had the Commander of the USS Daedalus. "McKay came up with the basic plan for our main objective of wiping out the Replicators. It was John Sheppard that came up with our secondary objectives to take advantage of that success. I just helped to refine it with assistance from a lot of other people." She responded with a bit of a sheepish look.

"Besides" she continued a little louder "General O'Neill fully endorsed it. He may even have provided us with a bit of luck by proclaiming it the wackiest plan ever."

At that Colonel Caldwell began to laugh "I would really hate to see what would happen if General O'Neill and LTC Sheppard ever ended up serving together."

Sam's response was to place a rather stoic look on her face before answering in the three words. With each word she raised a single finger on her left hand. With her forefinger came the word "End" followed by her middle finger and the word "Of" quickly followed by her ring finger while proclaiming "Days!"

Both Carter and Caldwell were laughing at the thought of Sheppard and O'Neill traipsing across two galaxies with their "special" blend of charm and wit coupled with an altogether unnatural love for excessive explosive firepower when sounds from Colonel Carter's console drew her complete attention. "I've got confirmation from the fleet. We are ready to go."

A now completely serious Colonel Caldwell turned to his pilot "Set coordinates for the Replicator homeworld and engage the hyperdrive."

A few seconds later the combined fleet of fourteen allied ships headed out as one by one the ships jumped into hyperspace.

Several hours later the allied fleet emerged from hyperspace above the Replicator planet of Asuras. The USS Phoenix immediately opened fire on the closest Asuran Replicator ships in orbit with its forward rail guns. Caught by surprise, and with their shields still down several of the Asuran vessels classified by the Tau'ri as Orion Class ships are severely damaged in the opening seconds of the attack.

On board the USS Phoenix, Colonel Sonya Davis turned to her helmsman. "Target their hyperdrives with the Asgard beam weapons and launch all 302s."

She then quickly turned to her pilot. "Beam the Replicator and McKay's team down to their separate coordinates and begin scanning the planet. You know what you're looking for. Once Mckay has done his thing don't wait for my orders. Just do what's needed as quickly as you can."

Major Hampton never looked up from his console as he was already busy carrying out his orders. Still he managed to eek out a respectful "Yes mame!"

**MILKY WAY GALAXY  
STARGATE COMMAND**

It is late and though the number of night shift personnel is normally relatively small StarGate Command (SGC) remains as crowded as ever. No one has left the base in the past forty eight hours. As he silently sits in his darkened office the operation against the Asuran Replicators is in all probably taking place in the Pegasus Galaxy. It is without a doubt the single most important battle the United States has engaged in since Major General Hank Landry had taken over the position as commander of the SGC.

Even the loss against the Ori's initial incursion into the Milky Way didn't compare to the ramifications that the outcome of this battle will have on future US military offensive space operations.

Leaning back in his chair he closed his eyes and began rubbing them in the desperate hope that the burning sensation from being up over two days would somehow magically disappear.

"Hello Hank. Having a bad day?" a slightly amused voice asked.

Opening his eyes General Landry was greeted by the one person who knew how to drive anyone crazy and do it with flair. "Jack!" He exclaimed with genuine surprise. "What brings you to the SGC?"

General Jack O'Neill unceremoniously sat in one of the chairs in front of General Landry's desk and cocked his head. He began aimlessly looking around at the changes that Hank had made to his former office. To an untrained eye it looked like the four star general was suffering from some sort of neurological episode. Having known the yet again recently promoted commander of the newly created United States Space Command (USSPACECOM) for a great many years Hank knew better.

With the silence starting to drag out General Landry decided to press his long time friend. "Couldn't stay away? Well I can understand that. After all, we've got a lot riding on the outcome of this operation."

Jack still continued to sit in silence for the better part of thirty seconds. He knew that his friend and current commander of the SGC was still a little miffed about SPACECOM's restructuring of America's current and future military space assets.

Finally Jack decided to approach the subject head on. At least it would serve as a much needed distraction until they got word from Atlantis.

"You know Hank that in the grand scheme of things the SGC actually made out much better than any of the conventional services. You can't imagine how the other four Joint Chiefs are foaming at the mouth with how things have gone down. "

Hank looked directly at Jack for a minute and then leaned back in his chair. He was in fact quite angry by the situation but thanks to Jack's long term view of things his command had actually managed to not only survive but flourish with the exception of two very important areas.

"That's easy for you to say Mr. Joint Chief." He paused for the briefest of seconds "Oh! And congratulations by the way." He said with a slightly sour but still light hearted tone. "Jack, you are taking our ships away and giving them to the Navy for Christ sake!" Now he really did have a sour look on his face.

"And let's not even talk about how the AeroSpace Force is going to take control over the Ancient Outpost in Antarctica." The sentence actually managed to convey the anger that General Landry felt despite his attempt to conceal it.

General O'Neill knew the changes were not going to go over well with everyone. At least in the beginning. "Compared to the Navy you've gotten off pretty well Hank. Let's not forget that everything prior to this little reorganization was under the control the Air Force. And you my friend are no longer in the United States Air Force. You really need to adjust your thinking accordingly."

With a bit of trepidation Jack pressed on. "Back at the pentagon the Air Force is still reeling at having their control of all things "StarGate" taken away. Now they are forced to adapt to SPACECOM's existence or face being completely shut out like the Navy."

O'Neill stood and looked out of General Landry's office towards the conference room which had been the site of so much over the years.

Hank had to concede that the newest branch of the U.S. military is nothing like what the four traditional branches had envisioned. The United States Navy got their wish that the growing fleet of Daedalus Class Battle Carriers be controlled by the Navy itself. Unfortunately the United States Space Navy is now a subdivision of SPACECOM with no real operational affiliation to its wet navy counterpart.

It was Hank that spoke with a slight chuckle. "Yeah talk about the phrase, be careful what you wish for."

On that note Jack turned back to face his friend "Hank the SGC still retains controls of Atlantis, all the off world military bases and scientific outposts including mining facilities. Diplomatic contacts will also be maintained through the SGC. Plus any world with a StarGate and an American presence will be under you watch."

Jack could still see the true scope of things hadn't quite caught up with his words. So he continued on. "Not to mention that the SGC will have an increased budget and to go with that larger budget the SGC will be expanding both physically as well as the scope in which you currently operate. And topping it all off..." He paused for affect. "Eventually you will be getting your own ships. Until then the United States Space Navy will just have to cater to your needs unless otherwise engaged in battle."

As Jack retook his seat the two men sat in comfortable silence before he finally decided to shatter each other's individual thoughts "Trust me Hank. Everything will be fine."

"I believe you Jack." Hank replied "But right now we have more to worry about than how things are going to shake out over the next couple of years."

Silenced reigned once again. This time for nearly fifteen minutes as both men simply sat waiting for news from Atlantis.

SPACECOM had sent both the USS Daedalus and USS Phoenix to deal with the Asuran Replicators and couldn't afford to lose either ship.

Not that Earth was entirely defenseless. Once the existence and extreme threat of the Ori became known President Hayes authorized the increase in the rate at which Daedalus Class Battle Carriers are constructed. Prior to the Ori threat the United States had been launching a new Battle Carrier about every nine months. Now Area 51 is launching three Battle Carriers per year. Even with the loss of the USS Prometheus by an Ori designed weapons satellite in orbit of the planet Tegalus and the destruction of the USS Apollo at the Battle of the SuperGate the United States still had eight Battle Carriers and the Ancient ship Tria at its disposal.

It had taken months to repair the Tria's hyperdrives and even longer to get it to the Tyco Shipyard. The Tria is still undergoing a massive refit that includes everything from a complete replacement of its over taxed and antiquated Ancient hyperdrive to installing the latest Asgard plasma beam weapons. When complete it will serve as the flagship of Earths fledgling fleet. In fact a commissioning ceremony is less than six weeks away. After which it will undergo a six month space trial to make sure that all the repairs and upgrades work as advertised.

Then there is the Ancient weapons platform in Antarctica that any Ori invasion would have to face.

As things stood currently, if an Ori warship or three, came looking for trouble they would definitely find it. What worried O'Neill is what would happen if the Ori decided to go all in against Earth. If the Ori sent in every warship that has arrived through the SuperGate that would be an entirely different matter. Earth would in all likelihood fall.

No one could figure why the Ori have waited. They have successfully attacked many worlds that are more advanced than Earth not to mention dozens of primitive ones. One fact remained. The Ori would eventually arrive to convert Earth to the "Path of Enlightenment" and O'Neill was determined to be ready for them.

If the Replicators managed to destroy either the USS Daedalus or the USS Phoenix he would be forced to divert one or possibly even four Battle Carriers from Earth's defense to reinforce Atlantis. There would be no way of averting a counterattack from the Replicators. Rather than commit the forces needed to defend the Ancient city the President would probably order the evacuation and destruction of Atlantis after stripping it of every of value. Should the Replicators prevail it will probably spell the end to the United States presence in the Pegasus Galaxy for the foreseeable future.

And that left open the question about the Replicators original intent to build their fleet up in order to strike Earth. Another altogether bleak scenario.

The next scheduled Battle Carrier to be launched is still nearly three months away with no hope of speeding up its launch. Given the facilities and shortage of personnel, production is already at one hundred percent.

Right now time was America's biggest enemy as well as its biggest asset. The longer the Ori waited to attack the stronger SPACECOM's forces became. The flip side to that line of thinking is the longer the Ori waited the more likely additional ships would come through the SuperGate to negate any gains made by the United States. If things went badly against the Replicators then SPACECOM's fleet assets would be in even worse shape when the Ori finally attacked Earth.

Both Generals sat in silence lost in their own thoughts. Neither man speaking yet neither having the need. Both being comfortable in the silence knowing the other shared the same thoughts and concerns which need not be voiced.

The silence lingered until a sudden blaring of alarms filled the entirety of StarGate Command. The suddenness of the alarms against the utter silence of General Landry's office made both men literally jump.

Jack instantly turned to Hank to find him staring right back at him as both men expectantly turned to the other. Whether it was to see if the other had noticed their involuntary response or to exchange the unspoken understanding that an answer to their anticipation might be at hand, neither could say.

The alarms, now silenced are replaced by the all too familiar words "Unscheduled Off World Activation! Repeat! Unscheduled Off World Activation! "

Without a word both generals quickly left Hank's office heading for the control room.

It was a now fully alert General Landry that asked the all too familiar question "What have we got Walter?"

As the final chevron locked, the gate room was lit up in a bluish glow through the back of the StarGate. This all too familiar scene had played out countless times as the iris had been closed immediately as the chevrons began to light up insuring no unwanted guest could come through the event horizon.

After a few short seconds Walter looked up "Sir, its Atlantis's IDC. We are receiving Communication Sir. Both audio and video."

**PEGASUS GALAXY  
M7R-227 - ASURA**

Above the Replicator homeworld, Wraith darts along with several F-302 BlackHawks headed for a single Replicator ship. Together they strafe the ship aiming for the hyperdrives. Despite the Replicator ship being shielded, the onslaught is too great and parts of the ship explodes even as it continues to return fire. Key to the success of the combined fighter group is the first time deployment of shield frequency modulators (SFM) by the Tau'ri allowing the naquadah enhanced high yield nuclear warheads to inflict devastating results on its intended target.

Nearly a decade in development the shield frequency modulator was originally envisioned for use against the shields protecting Goa'uld Motherships. After the fall of the System Lords research continued until progressing into the early development phase. As a result of the easy defeat of United States and her allies at the hands of the Ori during the battle of P3Y-229 development was accelerated and deployment given top priority.

SPACECOM has deployed every prototype SFM in its arsenal for this battle. Unfortunately that number only totals twenty-six spread out amongst the thirty-two deployed F-302 BlackHawks. Though limited in numbers the SFM allows a missile to penetrate a ship's shields by scanning and then matching their frequencies.

The attack run on the replicator ship ends with several darts and one F 302 BlackHawk destroyed even as the Replicator ship continues to fire on their main target, a Wraith Hive ship. That Hive ship has the full attention of the now moderately damaged Replicator ship and is in the process of tearing it to pieces. Fireballs and plumes of energy erupting across the dorsal section of the Hive.

The Hive ship takes an astonishing amount of firepower before internal explosions begin to compete with external forces to determine which will spell the massive ships death.

Before the Wraith/Human strike force is able to return for a second strike on the Replicator ship the Hive ship begins to break apart with multiple explosions blossoming across the various sections of the hull. The aft section of the Hive ship explodes releasing a massive of energy wave. The ensuing release of energies consume the other sections of the Hive ship while also engulfing the Replicator ship responsible for its death. Already damaged by the joint strike forces first attack it is severely damaged. With its shields down and its weapons system off line the second joint strike is able to destroy its hyperdrive with little problem before moving off to engage a second target.

Though the battle has lasted for mere moments one thing has become clear. The Asurans, as they have been programmed to do, have decided to concentrate their attention squarely on the Wraith Hives Ships.

Since the Replicator ship's shields have been raised the Human projectile weapons are no longer effective. With the exception of Larrin's Ancient warship which is equal in firepower to their own the rest of the Travelers ships are more of a distraction than a real threat.

Both parties, Human and Traveler alike are receiving only secondary attention as they move into range of a particular Replicator ship.

That is about to change as the USS Daedalus swoops over the top of a Hive ship firing its Asgard plasma beams several times at a Replicator ship. The blue plasma beams easily overload the shields causing the Replicator ship to explode.

A similar action is taking place by the USS Phoenix which has attacked and quickly disabled several of the Replicator ship's hyperdrives.

Together the two Human ships have demonstrated that they and not the Wraith are clearly the larger threat and the Replicators are starting to adjust their formation and tactics to cope with this new realization.

Locked into programming they cannot ignore the Hives must remain the primary focus of their attention. However, the Asurans are now having to split their efforts between the two threats. Given the three dimensional flow of the battle, the extreme mobility of the much smaller American ships and the lack of coordination from the Replicators both the USS Daedalus and USS Phoenix are meeting with great success.

That success is not without its own cost as the shields on both American ships are rapidly dropping. In fact within minutes they will be completely depleted forcing their withdrawal from the battle and dooming the operation to failure.

On board the USS Daedalus Colonel Caldwell activates the communication link located on the arm of his command chair. "How's it coming, McKay? I don't wanna be doing this all day."

A voice comes over the speakers filling the bridge "I'm done. I've got total control of the power grid and the ZedP.M.s, and FRAN is ..." Smiling Rodney looks over his computer tablet quickly changing from one screen to another as he tries to monitor everything at once. Satisfied he begins to smile before replying "... Fran's just about to activate."

FRAN, an acronym for Friendly Replicator ANdroid was created by Rodney McKay as a smart weapon of mass destruction to eliminate the Asuran Replicators.

Current anti-Replicator technology relies on disrupting the bonds between each individual nanite cell. They simply collapsed in a pile of inert dust.

Every since the initial success of these anti-replicator weapons created from the Ancient knowledge downloaded into then Colonel O'Neill's mind the thinking, and subsequent research, has always continued down that line. A weapon that breaks the bonds which forever severs their connections to one another.

Dr. McKay, on the other hand had the brilliant idea to do the exact opposite. Instead of severing their connections his plan involves significantly increasing the individual nanite cell's attraction to one another. Each cell will be turned into an incredibly powerful nanite magnet. One cell attracting another cell, those two nanite cells attracting two more, and as more and more nanite cells bond to the core group their attraction becomes stronger and stronger and stronger – to the point where every Replicator cell on the planet and in orbit are massed in a giant super-dense nanite blob. In a short period of time the nanite bond which is occurring on a sub-space level will fuse together so tightly, they will be rendered essentially inert.

In order to keep the newly created Replicator mass from being able to manipulate its own form before it reaches critical density a second and perhaps more critical action must be taken. Dr. McKay plans on overloading half a dozen ZPMs at strategic locations within the city in a symmetrical pattern around the Replicator mass. The force of the explosion should cause the mass to compress even further, essentially creating a Replicator fusion bomb destroying the planet in the process.

In the core room, Rodney continues to monitor his tablet. "It's working. Just hold those ships off a little longer."

Above the Asuran Homeworld, F-302 Blackhawks and Wraith darts continue to work together strafing individual Replicator ships in an attempt to destroy their hyperdrives as the battle continues.

One of the Traveler ships carelessly gets caught in the cross fire between two Replicators ships and is blown to pieces. The rest of the Traveler ships respond by spreading out before regrouping to concentrate their firepower on a single target.

The remaining Hive ships continue to garner most of the Replicator attention tying up over half of the viable replicator ships.

The amount of weapons fire the two adversaries are constantly exchanging is incredible. There isn't a remaining Hive ship that hasn't received significant damage to its outer hull.

Despite their shields protecting their ships the Replicators are also taking significant damage.

While the "allies" are attempting to destroy the Replicator ship's hyperdrives to keep them from escaping the Wraith are also using their considerable weapon mounts to score massive damage to their opponents. The Wraith are simply out numbered and any observer to the battle can see that it won't be long before the Wraith are no longer a viable fighting force.

On the Daedalus Colonel Caldwell turns to Colonel Carter "I don't know how much longer we can keep this up. Our shields are dropping fast, the Travelers ships are ineffective and the Wraith are on the verge of being neutralized."

Sam takes several seconds to view the tactical situation and the most recent information from McKay's tablet which he is transmitting from the control station down on the surface. "We just have to keep them busy a little longer. I don't think they realize what's happening yet."

From the edge of the battle the Travelers Ancient ship is engaged with a ship of the same class. The other is however a Replicator ship already damaged by one of the American ships. The USS Phoenix's single passing attack to disable its hyperdrive was unsuccessful but it did leave a large portion of the aft section of the Replicator ship without shields.

Larrin's ship opens fire and the entire rear quarter of the ship erupts in a series of explosions. Despite the massive release of energies the ship remains largely intact but isn't going anywhere.

Larrin is distracted by a report from one of the command stations "One of the Replicator ships is heading towards us at maximum sub-light. They're powering their hyperdrives."

She instantly realizes that the Replicator ship must be stopped. If even one Replicator ship makes it out before Dr. McKay's plan is complete then all of this will have been for nothing.

"Larrin to Sheppard. Do you see that?"

Elsewhere in the ship's weapons control platform room, John is sitting in the control chair looking at a screen on the wall. When not firing the drones he has been observing the progress that the allies have been making.

Unfortunately things are starting to go bad. Despite the superior firepower of the USS Daedalus and USS Phoenix they, along with the Travelers and Wraith are simply too outnumbered. And that disadvantage is starting to take its toll.

"Yeah. I got it." Quickly easing back into the Ancient control chair it effortlessly reclines giving him mental access to its systems. John closes his eyes and concentrates. Nearly a hundred Drones head out from the ship towards the Replicator ship trying to make a break for it. Some of them are intercepted by Replicator controlled drones but enough get through to blow the Replicator ship to bits.

The victory is short lived as a nearby Hive ship that is under attack by three Replicators ships finally succumbs to its injuries and is destroyed.

In return the USS Phoenix strikes back against one of the three ships responsible the death of the Hive ship with its plasma beams. The blue beams crash into the Replicator ship no less than six times in rapid succession causing massive explosions as the ship is torn apart.

On the USS Phoenix's bridge, Colonel Davis flinches from the light caused by the explosion outside and her ship jolts violently as they pass the still expanding fireball that once was a powerful warship.

Major Hampton turns towards his commanding officer "Our shields can't take much more of this, mame. The shields are now at thirty-six percent and are still dropping. We need to begin thinking about extracting ourselves from the battle."

Colonel Davis had to completely agree with her pilot. Though they had managed to inflict considerable damage at least eleven Replicator ships still had functioning hyperdrives. Although a quick glance at tactical showed three of those ships were extremely damaged in their own right and would probably not survive a trip into hyperspace.

"Hopefully we won't have to – but get ready to transfer power from the beam weapons to the..." Davis is dumbfounded for several seconds never finishing her sentence while she stares in amazement. The Replicator nanite cells begin to stream out of all the enemy ships and head down towards the planet.

After a few seconds all the despair she was feeling vanished to be replaced by a renewed sense of urgency. "Son of a bitch! He actually did it!"

Looking to her left and right she could see her people we busy at work carrying out the last aspects of the mission. "Ok people you know what to do. I don't know how long we have so let's make the absolute most of it!"

No one on the bridge said anything. No one even acknowledged her statement. It was as if she had been speaking to the bulkheads. Normally such lack of acknowledgement would have sent her in a subdued and mental tirade. This however was no normal situation. Her crew is busy carrying out the most important aspect of the entire operation. Considering the now changed nature of their mission, from of her reckoning her crew's silence is exactly the way it should be.

On board the USS Daedalus Colonel Samantha Carter also saw the Replicator's individual cells being drawn to the planet below. "McKay, according to our readings, every Replicator nanite is now part of the mass. Can you confirm?"

"Copy that, Sam. I'll set the countdown at ..."

A small quake causes the entire room to shake cutting Rodney off. Before anyone can figure out what is happening the lights go out throughout the control room and surrounding areas. Seconds later all the control consoles also go dark.

Ronon Dex which has been assigned as part of a Marine security detail to keep McKay safe hurries over to see what happened "Did you do that?"

Looking at his computer tablet McKay takes several seconds before simply stating "No!" Taking a few more seconds to figure out what caused the loss of power he actually groans "It's the mass. It's collapsed the subterranean power grid. It's a blackout! We're not going to be able to overload the ZedP.M.s."

Having an open communications link with the American ships in orbit Rodney is now frantically pressing buttons on his computer tablet trying to figure out how to complete the mission "Not good, not good, not good!"

Colonel Carter monitoring the information that Mckay now linked computer tablet was sharing with the two American ships. "Do you want me to beam down there and help you?"

The sound of despair was clear as Rodney didn't hesitate in his answer "The power grid's been completely destroyed. There's nothing either of us can do."

Colonel Sheppard has listened to the entire exchange between Colonel Carter and Dr. McKay. The fact is that all the allies had heard the entire exchange because until the Replicators are destroyed their fragile alliance was still a necessary evil. Time is of the essence and if they don't do something and soon the Replicators will be able to gain control over the forces attracting them together and everyone would be in a galaxy of hurt. Coming up with the only solution he could think of he opened a channel "What's the big deal? If you can't overload ZPMs, why don't we just send some nukes down there and get this over with?"

How typical Rodney thought. The military's answer to everything was send a nuke and blow everything up. "It's not as simple as that! Look, in order to implode a mass this large, the explosion has to be timed down to the nanosecond. The force needs to be exactly right. I mean, you can't just fire a few nukes down here and get the job done." As he spoke the quakes began again only this time more violently.

Sheppard sat there listening to Mckay explanation. He knew that Rodney was probably right. He usually was when it came to things like this. But in his experience there is no better solution on hand than using every MkIX nuclear warhead in your arsenal when facing what they will be facing shortly. "Well, it's gotta be better than nothing!" Was all he could think too say.

On board the USS Daedalus Colonel Caldwell had also listened in on the entire exchange. Turning to Colonel Carter, which he trusted far more than anything McKay might have to say, was a no brainer as far as he was concerned. Not only was she in many people's opinion a lot smarter than McKay she was also military. She had blown up a sun before to destroy a Goa'uld fleet for Christ's sake. "I have to agree with Colonel Sheppard. It's got to be better than nothing."

Though his statement is exactly that, there is also the definite air of a question lurking within it.

Colonel Carter never gave Caldwell an acknowledging glance. She is busy trying to assist with the rest the ongoing operation while trying to figure out an alternative to just nuking the replicator mass. Caldwell saw the moment in which everyone said you could tell that Carter was going to save the day. Her wrinkled features suddenly let go to reveal the look of relief. A few seconds later she began typing furiously on her control panel. "McKay, my sensors indicate that the ground around the mass is rich with neutronium."

Totally confused Caldwell didn't understand what neutronium was or how it is going to help under the circumstances. Not willing to be ignored any longer he pointedly asked "Neutronium?"

On the planet below McKay is monitoring the situation still trying to figure a solution to complete the mission. Interrupted by Caldwell's question he couldn't help himself as he began to answer. "It's the base raw material in the Replicator cells. It makes all the sense in the world why the Ancients would set up on a planet where it's abundant."

Colonel Cater continued working the controls at her station frantically. She was having to multi-task between her original assignment while having to deal with the unanticipated problems. "Rodney" Colonel Carter stated "This could be very useful. Neutronium is incredibly dense."

On board the travelers ship Sheppard is completely confused. The one thing he is certain of is that time is running out. "And that helps us how? He asks to either of the two mega geniuses."

"John neutro..."

Colonel Carter starts to answer the question but is interrupted by the jubilant voice of Dr. Mckay. "Sam, we are geniuses!"

Down on the planet McKay begins pressing various icons on his computer tablet. "OK, the mass is so super-heavy that it's sinking into the planet's surface. If I dial it up just a little bit, it'll attract the neutronium and sink all the way to the core."

Finishing his sentence for the rest of the allied ship to hear "And the planet will exert enough pressure on it to cause an implosion."

Concentrating on the task at hand Rodney is oblivious to anything around him. "Just give me one ... more ... Got it!"

Seconds later the massive accumulation of writhing Replicator cell stops all movement becoming a solid shiny mass as it integrates with the neutronium and begins to rapidly sink into the ground.

Suddenly McKay is totally aware of his surroundings and has reverted back to his usually nervous self when faced with death "Um, we need to get out of here."

Ronon takes his cue from Rodney as he begins to usher Mckay way from the control console. "All right everyone, let's go! Come on!" He begins tugging at Rodney while he is trying to disconnect his tablet from the console.

Rodney stops him and heads in a new direction "Wait a second there is one thing I have to do first. It will only take a few seconds."

"Rodney we don't have time for this. We need to leave now!" Ronon states as he grabs Mckay's arm and supports him as they stumble into an open area in the next room. Seconds later the marines gather around them as Mckay completes his final task and a transporter beam whisks them away depositing them onto the bridge of the USS Daedalus.

While making his way to Colonel Carter side McKay cautions "Much as I'd love to, we shouldn't stick around and watch this go down!"

Carter looking up from her console for the first time in minutes turns to Colonel Caldwell. "It appears we are done here. We should order the fleet to jump to the rendezvous point immediately. The planet's become unstable."

Above the planet, the allied fleet begins to enter hyperspace. Below, the surface of the planet begins to break apart. Across its surface huge cracks can be seen from orbit with orange lava spewing out of the gaps. As the last of the fleet jumps away the planet explodes in a massive fireball.

**MILKY WAY GALAXY  
STARGATE COMMAND**

On multiple plasma screens the face that greeted both Generals and indeed the rest of StarGate Command was none other than Colonel Samantha Carter. A very tired woman with blood shot eyes who looked every bit as exhausted as she felt. Thanks to the StarGate connection not even the three million light years between the two galaxies could hide her sheer exhaustion.

"Carter!" Jack quipped "You look like crap!"

Everyone in the gate control room actually took the time to stop and crane their necks regardless of their location to look at the Commander of all the space forces at the United States disposal.

Jack immediately felt all eyes on him but it's Hank Landry's gaze that forced his response.

"What?"

After pausing a second to realize his humor was not exactly coming across as intended he modified his comment with a slightly defensive "I'm just saying."

Fortunately for O'Neill, he was saved by none other than Colonel Carter. "Well at least I look better than I feel. It's been a really long day if you know what I mean Sir. And I know you do."

Her sentence was followed up with one of the most touching smiles O'Neill had seen from her in a long time.

"That I do Carter." he replied with all the warmth he could muster.

"Well Sirs, I don't have much time so I will have to keep this transmission short and sweet for now. Our primary mission to destroy the Replicators was a complete success. So much so that the planet was destroyed in the process."

She paused until she was sure both Generals understood the importance of what she just said. "Both the Daedalus and Phoenix came through the battle with only minor damage."

Small cheers could be heard along with a number supportive comments throughout the control room.

Her voiced softened a bit as she continued. "Though we did loose thirteen BlackHawks along with their crews." The reality of the loss of life caused everyone to quickly regain composer out of respect for the dead.

"Right now we have the Travellers Ancient warship we helped prepare for the battle against the Replicators in Orbit above the city."

Carter paused as something off camera commanded her attention. Turning back to focus on the occupants of the SGC she continued. "They should be leaving orbit once we help repair a number of systems that were damaged during the battle. It will also take at least twelve hours to get a handle on everything that went down and everyone here is going to need some down time. Myself included."

She once again turned her attention to another area off camera and then began speaking again "Until then I have a present for you compliments of the Pegasus Galaxy. So if you don't mind opening the door I'll send it through right away."

As she spoke the iris protecting the StarGate opened showing the water like blue event horizon. Seconds later a M.A.L.P. exited the StarGate and began rolling down the ramp.

Jack pushed his way closer to the microphone "Carter you shouldn't have. It's not even my birthday." This did a lot to break some of the tension that still existed in the control room.

"You know Jack" General Landry stated. "If you weren't here hogging up the camera she would be sending me a present instead of you."

It was a cheerful jab that brought laughter from Sam despite her fatigue. "Actually Sir, it's a fully charged ZPM for the SGC. McKay managed to grab it just before we beamed him and his team off the planet."

Jack turned to Hank "Now you see, she really knows how to shop for a guy. I've been wanting one these for the longest time."

Turning serious again Colonel Carter began the process of signing off. "With your permission, I would like to return to the SGC in exactly twenty-nine hours to provide a complete debrief. I think you will find it extremely interesting."

General Landry felt disappointed that he will have to wait over a day to learn everything but completely understood. There was a Traveler's ship in orbit that possibly had the capability to monitor their transmission. Even if they couldn't intercept the communication between Atlantis and the SGC Colonel Carter was playing it safe. "Very well Colonel we will see you in twenty-nine hours. Don't forget to get some sleep yourself."

Jack took this opportunity to once again jump into the conversation "In case there is any confusion that is an order Sam."

"Yes Sir!" She replied with a smile on her face "I'll dial ahead prior to my arrival to ensure everything is ok on your end."

With that she signed off and the wormhole connection between the two galaxies was cut leaving both men itching with anticipation.

~~The Wicked Shall Be Vanquished~~

Twenty-nine hours later Colonel Carter found herself climbing the spiral staircase that led from the control room to the briefing room at StarGate Command. Having roughly sorted things out back at Atlantis and actually managing to get six hours of sleep she was feeling much better. That feeling was abruptly halted when she entered the conference room and noticed the man standing in front of her.

"Mr. President?" was all she could manage. Sure she expected a number of top brass all wanting a firsthand account of recent events but debriefing the President in person was never a consideration.

It was General O'Neill that came to her rescue. "Mr. President. Allow me to introduce you to Colonel Samantha Carter. One of Earth's greatest natural resources."

Turning to Colonel Carter Jack continued "Sam, allow me to introduce you Henry Hayes, President of United States of America."

The comment garnered an odd look from everyone but Jack hardly noticed. Anyone who had spent any amount of time with General O'Neill knew he definitely had his quirks.

Sam turned to face the President. "Mr. President it is honor to meet you." She meant it. In fact she was quite humbled by the surprise visit.

"Oh No!" President Hayes retorted. "Anyone who blows up stars and planets to defeat advanced species in the service of their country is someone that I want to personally shake hands with."

As the President strode toward Colonel Carter he extended his hand. After a firm shake he shook his head. "Colonel I don't have the words to thank you and those who participated in this latest operation to save not only the United States but our entire planet."

Carter visibly blushed which only reinforced the Presidents high opinion of her "I was just doing my job Mr. President."

Hayes returned to the conference table taking his previous seat. "You know I hear that a lot when dealing with you people around here. Quite frankly I am beyond amazed."

It was General Landry that got things back on track "Colonel, I understand you have a lot to cover and I know the President has several very important meetings this afternoon so the floor is all yours.

Carter wasted no time first presenting a visual recreation of the battle based on the ship's sensors. Everyone was captivated by the recreation from the moment that the USS Daedalus met up with Larrin's Ship to the point where everyone, minus the Wraith, met back up at the rally point after the battle.

The battle itself had lasted less than fifteen minutes but it was the most incredible things that the President had ever seen. His mind just couldn't get over the fact that these people do such remarkable things like this every day and accept praise with a simple "I was only doing my job Sir." It made him proud beyond description.

Once the video portion of her after action report ended Carter began her actual debrief.

"As you can see the primary objective of first trapping and then destroying the Replicators was a complete success. Her expression changed though it was noticeable to only General O'Neill who had known and worked very closely with the woman for over a decade.

"Our second Objective" she continued "Was to scan the planet, locate and beam as many ZPMs off the surface once the Replicators began to get pulled down from orbit. Flipping through screens on her own Computer tablet she continued "To that end we managed to beam off one hundred and sixty-three ZPMs at varying rates of decay. We are still in the process of analyzing each ZPM to determine their actual remaining charge. It does appear so far that ninety-two are fully charged with the rest being at least seventy-five percent charged."

Everyone in the room looked stunned. Jack himself had hoped they would get enough to bring Atlantis to full power, one for the SGC's StarGate and one for each of the ships in the fleet.

"Cater" Jack spoke "That's... Incredible!"

She stopped and looked up from her tablet. "Thank You." Gazing around the room she noticed that everyone else was floored by the number of ZPMs they had acquired and what that really meant. "And I am not done Sir." She said with all the gusto of a young cadet fresh out of the academy.

"Our third objective was to try and secure up to seven of the Replicator ships once the nanite cell began to be drawn to the surface. Though we carried enough personnel for seven skeleton crews we only managed to transport five. The limiting factors were time and confidence that the ships in question would be able to escape the planet's destruction."

Before she could continue she was interrupted by the President "Wait! Are you telling me that after everything you already accomplished you managed to get control of five Replicator ships? Those big ships you were fighting against? The same kind of ship like that monster that Jack is having refitted at Tyco?" Hayes couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was beyond imagination.

Before Carter could reply an extremely happy and proud O'Neill spoke up "You Go Girl!" Followed up with "It's about time we finally got some big honking ships!"

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet Sirs." Cater looked around at the men in the room. It wasn't just the President and the two Generals she was very familiar with. The room was filled with the top brass from every major branch of the military both old and new.

In a much more solemn demeanor she continued. "We managed to leave with five ships but only two made it to the temporary Alpha Site. As soon as the Travelers left Atlantis I had both the USS Daedalus and USS Phoenix each install a ZPM before sending them out on search and rescue missions to find the other three ships."

Letting the information sink in she continued "The USS Phoenix located one of the missing ships about forty-five light years from our temporary Alpha Site. It's hyperdrive appears to be almost completely fried. Colonel Davis managed to tow it back to Atlantis but it's not going anywhere under its own power any time soon."

An Admiral, whose name she couldn't recall, that had been introduced at the onset of the meeting raised his hand and as soon as he caught her attention began to ask his question. "What about the other two ship Colonel?"

Carter lowered her head slightly "The USS Daedalus found two separate debris fields that match the projected course of the two ships. Initially analysis indicates that both ships were somehow destroyed enroute. No doubt due to damage sustained during the battle. All sixty people sent to crew the two ships have been list as killed in action in my after action report."

Her pain at the loss of so many lives to a single operation was obvious to everyone in the room. Carter's forces had little time in which to choose which Replicator vessels would be commandeered and they had chosen as best they could. Apparently the two ships were more damaged than originally thought.

Gathering herself together before anyone else could interrupt she continued "The last mission objective was to beam as many drone weapons off the Replicator ships once they began to be pulled down to the planet. I am happy to report that while the total number retrieved is still being counted we managed to fill all the cargo holds, the F-302 launch bays, after recovering our fighters, and every empty space we could manage on both 304's."

What wasn't explicitly stated was the fact that with the loss of thirteen BlackHawks there was significantly more room for the drones.

The next two hours served as a not so simple question and answer session involving nearly everyone in the room.

Finally Colonel Carter continued with the last of her presentation. "So now for the second time since our arrival Atlantis is fully powered. In conjunction with two out of the planned six naquadria generators already installed we should be more than able to power both the city shields and the Asgard plasma weapons should the Wraith find us at New Lantea."

Sam pressed a few button on her computer tablet and the large view screen altered its image to show a schematic of Atlantis from above. Two solid red dots showed the locations of the vastly more powerful incarnations of the latest naquadria generators. Four blinking red lights could also be seen representing the four still under construction. Each naquadria reactor was located in one of the piers of the city.

The probability had been considered slim that the Atlantis expedition would ever be able to locate enough ZPMs to fully power Atlantis. Installing the largest, most powerful naquadria reactors ever envisioned had seemed like the best available solution to help augment the single ZPM currently in use.

Also on the viewer were forty-five solid blue dots representing the already installed Asgard plasma beam weapons identical to the ones on the rest of SPACECOM's small but powerful fleet. An additional one hundred and five blinking blue lights showed the location of the plasma beam weapons not yet installed.

Together with a full stockpile of drone weapons and plans to install hundreds of remotely controlled Gatling rail gun turrets across the city along with the addition of five full squadrons of F-302 BlackHawks the general consensus is that Atlantis should be able to more than adequately defend itself in the foreseeable future. None of that even took into account the fact that from now on at least one Battle Carrier is scheduled remain in the Pegasus Galaxy at any given time.

If Atlantis found itself facing a threat that was simply too great to defend against then there was also one last means of defense. With three ZPM's Atlantis could simply pull up stakes and relocate to a new planet.

In the silence generated by the people looking over the viewer showing the ongoing upgrades to Atlantis General O'Neil took this time to pop his most pressing question.

"So Cater! When can we expect our new big honking ships to depart for Earth."

Carter new this question would be coming and was well prepared for it.

"As General O'Neill is aware we will be purging all the computer systems on board the three warships. Once that is done we will install the exact same software that has been installed on the Tria." She looked around and realized that with the exception of Generals O'Neill and Landry everyone else had no clue.

Continuing on "Once testing of the new software is complete, sufficient supplies have been stowed and a crew large enough to man both ships capable of making the trip back to the Tyco Shipyards they will depart. Out best timetable for this is approximately thirty days."

Everyone in the room seemed pleased by the answer. Everyone except for Jack. "So Carter" he said with a mischievous smile "The two working warships leave Atlantis and in a couple of weeks the United States Space Navy has two more big honking ships to start upgrading." He was baiting her and everyone in the room knew it from his tone. No one, not even General Landry, besides Colonel Carter knew why.

With a broad smile on her face she looked directly at Jack "As the General is also well aware the trip back to Tyco will take approximately eight months assuming that they encounter no problems along the way."

There little exchange brought back good memories for Sam. It reminded her of the planning session to attack Anubis and his massive super ship a few years ago.

"Wait a minute!" President Hayes interrupted "These are Ancient ships we are talking about. I thought that Ancient technology was incredibly advanced. Even without a ZPM travel to Pegasus by our ships only takes eighteen days."

"You are both correct and incorrect Mr. President. At least in a manner of speaking" She could clearly see the confusion in the room until she glanced at Jack which was clearly enjoying himself.

With a mischievous look on her face she looked squarely at General O'Neill instead of the President since his question had caused the interruption in the first place "The Replicators ships are in fact based on the exact same technology that the Ancients used. There is virtually no difference. However, the template the Replicators ships are built from is ten thousand years old while our hyperdrives are based on Asgard technology. After ten thousand years of advancement Asgard technology has in some areas surpassed even the Ancients. Hyperdrive technology is one of those areas."

Looking around Sam could see everyone was suitably impressed "For the record Mr. President with the refinements we have made using the Asgard computer core along with the recently acquisition of ZPMs our ships should be able to make the intergalactic journey of three million light years in approximately thirty-seven hours."

"So Carter!" Everyone in the room heard from a booming voice coming from none than Jack O'Neill "That means..."

General O'Neill was cut off by President Hayes who could see where this was going "I am sure there are a million details and I don't particularly want to go over all of them at this time.

Standing up he walked up to Colonel Carter and shook her hand again. "If you need anything. Anything at all. Just ask."

With that he looked around the room "Ok fellas. Time to go. I have a meeting with a bunch of fifth graders and as much as I hate to say it I have to get back to D.C. in order to get ready for the cameras.

As the President headed out the door he stopped long enough to address both O'Neill and Landry. With a big smile on his face he simply muttered "Outstanding gentlemen. Simply outstanding."

**PEGASUS GALAXY  
M7R-227 - ASURA**

The debris field was massive. Months after the defeat of the Replicators planetary remnants of what used to be M7R-227 continued to slowly expand within the solar system. While the Tau'ri used a computer generated mathematical system to catalogue planetary systems it is more commonly known to the residents of the Pegasus Galaxy as the now destroyed Asuran Homeworld.

Huge lumps of planetary matter are floating around, some colliding with each other causing them to bounce off in different directions. Others collide causing them to break up into smaller chunks of rock adding to the ongoing chaos.

Slowly slinking through the mass of planetary chunks is a single ship. The Humans would call it an Aurora Class Battleship. To many others throughout the Pegasus Galaxy it is simply known as a warships of the Ancestors. Unfortunately in this case it is neither. Making its way through the debris field is the last of the Replicator built warships.

On the Bridge of the warship several Replicator technicians sit at consoles on either side of the command chair. For days the ship has been conducting intense detailed scans of the entire debris field. In fact they have just completed the seventh such search.

One of the Replicators looked up from his station "Our intelligence is correct. The planet along with any orbital structures or ships have been completely destroyed. Nothing artificial in this systems remains."

Across the bridge another asks "Can you detect any trace Replicator cells within the field?"

Responding to his counterparts query the first Replicator responds. "Negative. They've been completely wiped out. There is no indication as to how exactly the planet was destroyed or the final fate of our brother's nanites cells. There is absolutely no trace of them. I also cannot find any trace of refined metals or active technology amongst the debris field."

Sitting in the command Chair none other than the former leader of the Atlantis expedition smiles. "Good. We can finally get to work without having to look over our shoulders."

Another voice asks "What of the Humans from Earth? After what we have witnessed here they obviously have developed the ability to stop us."

"Not to worry." Elizabeth Weir replies "We will play it smart and keep off their radar. As far as they are concerned the Replicators no longer exist. Plus I am sure the Wraith will now once again command their full attention."

With a smile on her face she turns to her left issuing the final order while in this place of such incredible death and destruction. "I believe we should take our leave of this place. It's time to begin."

**TBC**

**In Chapter 2**

In a world void of any type of disclosure and the war between the Milky Way Galaxy and the Ori steadily escalating, the Tau'ri decide to take the gloves off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**STARGATE COMMAND**

"Cowards!" Adding emphasis to his outburst DA'nar rose and slammed both fists loudly on the wood conference table.

For several seconds his body remained perched over the table unmoved while his eyes scanned the reactions of the Tau'ri gathered at the meeting.

To his surprise the faces that met his gaze were not what the former First Prime of Morirgan had expected. Just a few years ago the mere presence of an enraged Jaffa would have instilled apprehension and fear even in the bravest of Humans. DA'nar recognized and to large degree even accepted that with the fall of the Goa'uld times had changed. Change or not the sight of a First prime displaying such anger would still cause great fear in most Humans of the galaxy. Not here. Not amongst the Tau'ri.

Unable to cope with the indifference of his outburst he unconsciously turned his attention to Master Bra'tac which sat to his left.

Bra'tac had warned him not to needlessly antagonize the Tau'ri. The old former first Prime of Apophis had tried to convince him the Jaffa currently needed the Tau'ri far more than the Tau'ri needed the Jaffa. It was an opinion that DA'nar did not share.

Bra'tac looked stern. He wasn't even trying to conceal the disappointment and rising anger he felt which was punctuated by the crimson color creeping across his face.

DA'nar knew the Tau'ri had grown powerful since first encountering the Goa'uld. Even with the Ori's invasion of the galaxy they were growing stronger with each passing day. To underestimate them would be foolish. He did not question their power which he understood to still be limited for now. Instead he questioned their motives and long term goals.

Their past ability to seemingly destroy the Goa'uld at will should have more than proven the threat they posed to the future of the Jaffa Nation. Unfortunately it did not.

Many Jaffa openly acknowledged that the Tau'ri played a limited role in their liberation from the Goa'uld. Few knew the true extent of their involvement and when informed refused to believe the truth. Even as a former First Prime of a System Lord that had little direct military contact with the Tau'ri, DA'nar knew the complete truth.

Less than a few dozen Jaffa of any consequence openly praised the Tau'ri. Whether they truly trusted them was another story. As a former First Prime DA'nar was well aware of the major role the Tau'ri played in the Jaffa's freedom. He also knew of only a handful of Jaffa that truly trusted them. In each case that praise and trust resulted in suspicion and raised questions of loyalty amongst their fellow Jaffa.

Those thoughts then brought DA'nar to fix his angry eyes upon Teal'c. Many among the Jaffa considered him a hero. Many more were completely confused and felt betrayed by his continued loyalty to the Tau'ri. A loyalty that compelled him to routinely spend long periods of time actively fighting alongside the Tau'ri as opposed to his brothers.

Teal'c barely acknowledged his gaze but when he finally looked up and met his eyes all DA'nar could see was the slight parting of his lips. The legendary Teal'c of Chulak was mocking him for his outburst which served only to fuel his anger.

Slowly he returned to staring down the rest of SG-1 and their leader. None of them showed any sense of intimidation at his outburst.

The one known as Mitchell rolled his eyes as to dismiss his outburst as nothing more than a minor and unnecessary diversion.

Daniel Jackson's attention was consumed by a mountain of meaningless papers he had scattered on the table in front of him.

The least respectful was the former host to Qetesh. She wasn't even paying attention to the discussion at hand instead focusing on grooming her fingernails with some sort of flattened stick.

After a moment he began to speculate that perhaps this newest incarnation of the small Tau'ri strike force known as SG-1 were not of the same caliber that were responsible for the downfall of so many System Lords. It was a hypotheses he believed needed testing.

He began to once again speak. This time he chose is words more carefully. "Where are the great warriors of the Tau'ri? I demand to speak with them instead of the pretenders that now wear the infamous symbol of SG-1!" The last part of his statement was reinforced by gesturing to his own shoulder indicating where the unit patches of the Tau'ri are displayed.

The only Tau'ri face he recognized was that of Daniel Jackson. Jackson was known to all Jaffa as primarily a scholar. When pushed by his enemies he had proven his worth as a thinking warrior. There was a growing mysticism concerning claims of numerous deaths and resurrections. Not too unbelievable considering the Tau'ri no doubt had access to at least one sarcophagus. The greatest and most wild assertions were the tales of his time spent amongst the Ancients as a superior being and counterpart to the Ori. Preposterous stories that implied multiple periods of time spent as a true God.

"Sir. With your permission?" Lieutenant Colonel Cameron Mitchell asked General Landry which was quickly growing tired of the combination of arrogance, stupidity and outright hostility that DA'nar believed would get him what he desired.

Making a show of his disapproval of the tone which the meeting had taken General Landry looked squarely at DA'nar before slightly nodding his head in the direction of the leader of SG-1. "Go right ahead son."

Mitchell uncrossed his arms and released the tension that had built up in his face over the last half hour the meeting had lasted all the while taking a deep breath. "First things first. Based on the size of that vein popping out of your forehead you should probably sit and relax before it explodes." As he said this he gestured to his own temple and then pointed directly to DA'nar's temple.

Without thinking DA'nar reacted by reaching towards his temple where he did indeed feel the pulsing vein to with this Mitchell had referred. It was only after he had completed the move that he realized that he had been tricked.

No longer was he hunched over the conference table with clenched fist. Before he could resume his former state Mitchell took this moment of weakness to start talking.

"I did not mean to overly excite your cardiovascular system. I merely said what everyone else in this meeting is thinking. Your plan is stupid and I stand by my statement."

Leaning forward Mitchell continued before DA'nar could respond "I'm not saying we should not fight the Ori. I just think we need a plan. A plan that doesn't get everyone involved killed. Because right now that is what your plan achieves just that. Nothing but death for everyone who participates in it."

Cameron stood and leaned on the table mimicking DA'nar's earlier stance during his outburst and in a slow and controlled manner spoke with as much conviction as he could manage "Like I said. Stupid!"

Looking around the table DA'nar could see that everyone including Bra'tac was in agreement with Mitchell's assessment.

"Then what would you have us do? Bend our knees to the Ori and simply surrender? The Jaffa will never again worship false gods!" The anger and disgust of even speaking the words were conveyed to all but DA'nar could see no other options. There was only fight or surrender. It was that simple.

Mitchell lifted himself off the conference table and took a few steps back before turning back to address DA'nar. "You plan on gathering a few dozen Ha'taks escorted by hundreds Al'kesh bombers to attack and liberate over a dozen planets conquered by the Ori. One right after the other. That's it! That your plan and you want us to participate in this madness."

Cameron knew the Jaffa were getting desperate for a victory against the Ori. Any victory. But if they started committing to large scale battles at this point it would only serve to deplete their fleet without any appreciable gains. Especially if they had no real game plan.

Waiting for a reply from DA'nar that he was unable to provide Mitchell continued. "Even with the ship numbers you are planning to assemble we would be severely outmatched in firepower and technology. Do you have any sort of real battle strategy?"

Again there was no immediate response. "I see. So are you just planning on dropping out of hyperspace and getting our collective asses kicked. Again!"

DA'nar started to reply more out of frustration than to actually answer Mitchell.

Before he could speak Mitchell cut him off. Turning to Bra'tac he cited the very words he once spoke on the bridge of a doomed Ha'tak when the Ori first invaded the galaxy. "Hey, I'm all about noble death. Pointless noble death, on the other hand..."

In response Bra'tac smiled and bowed his head. An act that DA'nar clearly saw and interpreted as some lesson learned at the hands of this particular Tau'ri.

"I know the Ori have been kicking your butts across the galaxy and _we_ need a victory if for no other reason than morale. But this plan of your, is well, let's call it crazy instead of stupid. I know you think you're making some kind of a statement by deploying such a large fleet in multiple continuous engagements? Hell you might even get lucky once or twice but we all know the most likely outcome will be the total loss of your attack fleet and the extermination of the population of any planets that you do manage to temporarily liberate. We both know that once your fleet has been destroyed what the Ori will do to those worlds you temporarily liberated."

Cameron now walked around the table to stand near DA'nar again choosing the very words he had used in an attempt to dissuade Bra'tac of committing another stupid act. "Maybe it is better to die in battle, I don't know. I was never really hoping to find out. But I do know one thing. There's no point in dying when you're going to lose anyway."

Turning squarely to face DA'nar he continued "Not when you have another choice."

DA'nar retook his seat and sat in silence while he considered the Human's words. He could see clearly that both Bra'tac and Teal'c were in complete agreement. It was at this moment that he noticed something else. Something new. Despite the fact that this Mitchell was doing the talking he noticed the entire group of Humans were communicating with each other. Little hand gestures, shared glances and from their all too silent leader the most subtle of hand gestures and head nods. Bra'tac had been correct. He had underestimated the Tau'ri thinking them primitive when in fact their reputation for being devious and crafty was being played out before him. The silent communication even extended to Qetesh's former hosts as he now noticed her self-grooming ebbed and increased depending on the topic at hand.

Finally shrugging aside the growing sense that he was about to be bested and leave without their support he gave in to the words of the one called Mitchell. "What other choice?"

His acceptance that perhaps there was another way was met by silence.

No one in the room had an answer. It served to anger DA'nar. Unlike his calculated outburst earlier he began to genuinely grow enraged. When he finally spoke it was a cold and hate filled baritone. "You claim the provisional Council's proposal is reckless at best and call it simply _stupid._ That we need to make a different choice. Yet you offer no such choice. "

The anger within him continued to build. Then it hit him. He was wasting his time talking to underlings. Finally he turned to the one person who truly mattered in the room. "General, your servants are correct. The Jaffa have lost may worlds and many ships since the Ori invasion of the Galaxy. If this continues we will not be able to put up a credible defense. The longer we wait to strike at the enemy we become weaker while they grow stronger."

Despite his rage it was a respectful and measured response designed to gain some, any kind of support.

General Landry leaned back in his chair while giving Teal'c a prolonged glance who in turn gave a slow comforting tilt of his head. An action that was not lost on DA'nar. In fact he was now making a supreme effort to watch all the silent communications going on around him. He may not be able to interpret their precise meaning but hoped it would give him an edge that up to this point he lacked.

"DA'nar." General Landry finally began. "Believe me when I say that Earth agrees with you that the Ori need to be taken down a peg or two with the ultimate goal of eradicating them from the galaxy. That said, now is not the time for open offenses when we have no chance of holding any planets that we may initially liberate."

Regardless of their leader's words of reassurance DA'nar was not appeased. Especially the ease of use in which the Tau'ri leader used the word _"we." _Finally the anger building within him was released. "Easy for you to say as Jaffa around the galaxy fight and die while the Tau'ri sit back and watch. We have lost many ships and countless warriors while the Tau'ri have done nothing."

DA'nar turned to peer out the window of the conference room to see the StarGate. He paused for a moment in an effort to reign in his breathing and relax his tensed muscles. Still staring at the StarGate he continued. "Many who now control the Jaffa Nation since the original High Council was destroyed at Dakara believe we should cut all ties to the Tau'ri and leave you to your own fate."

It was not news to the SGC. Such rumblings had gone on even prior to the Ori invasion.

Many Jaffa felt that Earth was content to sit back and watch as the Ori conquered Jaffa world after Jaffa world. "Tell me General why is it that the Tau'ri with only one world has been spared the wrath of the Ori?"

This took General Landry completely by surprise. Though a fair number of Goa'uld and Jaffa knew that Earth possessed an Ancient weapon system in Antarctica it was not openly advertised. Hank did know that DA'nar was well aware of its existence. What No Jaffa with the exception of Teal'c knew was just how powerful the eight Battle Carriers now operated by SPACECOM had become. Even more, no alien race outside of the Ori had any knowledge about the Asgard designed plasma weapons installed on their fleet.

Even Bra'tac was unaware of the Asgard upgrades that now were incorporated into every Battle Carrier in the Fleet. Given the current state of the Jaffa Nation Teal'c was the one to originally suggest denying such information to the Jaffa. His belief was that the Jaffa would demand immediate access to the plasma beam weapons. Everyone, including Teal'c believed if the SGC did provide the weapons to the Jaffa it would not be long before the Jaffa used them against the Tau'ri.

Of course it would be some "Rogue" Jaffa which would mean the Tau'ri could not hold the Council accountable for such a tragedy.

To protect Bra'tac it was decided simply not to tell him. That was the easy part, at least for now. However when Bra'tac finally did discover the truth the fallout with Teal'c was something no one wanted to be around for. As far as SPACECOM was concerned the hard part was keeping their Battle Carriers true offensive capabilities hidden from the Jaffa long enough for their reaction not to matter.

General Landry's answer to DA'nar was the same provided many times before "The Ori are probably afraid that the Ancient outpost might make an attack untenable."

"Untenable" DA'nar repeated as he turned back to face the Tau'ri leader. "And in the meantime you sit back, doing nothing as the Jaffa are slaughtered across the galaxy! How are we to remain allies when you refuse fight by our side?"

The attitude in the room suddenly changed as General Landry clearly got angry. "For your information! Information which I know you are already aware of Earth isn't sitting back and doing nothing. As far as people dying goes, we have lost our flagship against the forces of the Ori and thousands of civilian lives due to a biological attack on Earth by the Priors. Not to mention the complete destruction of one of our primary research facilities. Don't you dare talk to me about Earth not standing with our Jaffa allies."

DA'nar was unsympathetic. The Human leader however was somewhat correct. He was well aware of the loss the tiny Tau'ri warship they called Prometheus. By the Jaffa's best estimates the Tau'ri must have lost somewhere between twenty-five to thirty percent of their pathetic little fleet. He was also aware of the plague unleashed on Earth by the Priors. A plague that was ultimately cured due to the actions of the Jaffa. An act which had cost Gar'ak, then leader of the High Council, his life.

The loss of the Tau'ri's primitive flagship and a few thousand dead Humans against the backdrop of many dozens of Jaffa worlds conquered and countless millions of Jaffa lives. Even the provisional Council was unsure of the total number of ships destroyed at the hands of the Ori.

"You dare cite me your pitiful losses. Compared to our sacrifices your words ring hollow. And when the Ori finally do come to Earth I will take great comfort in the fact that _"we",_ both Jaffa and Tau'ri are equals in your eyes!" Looking around he could see he had instilled much anger throughout the room not seen before. Well good, he thought. Let them feel the pain that his brothers live with resulting from the desperation that was spreading throughout what remained of the Jaffa Nation.

Bra'tac had enough of this foolishness. Attempting to control his own anger he rose to defend the Tau'ri only to have General Landry casually wave him back down.

'It's alright Master Bra'tac." he said respectfully as he rose and poured himself a fresh cup of coffee. Returning to his chair he continued "I understand that DA'nar is frustrated and angry over the situation. That is why I am willing to overlook the implications of his statement."

To his own surprise DA'nar contemptuously asked "Implications?"

Taking a sip from his mug General Landry took in the confused look on the Jaffa's face. "Yes implications. Because it almost sounds as if the only way you and your fellow Jaffa will ever be satisfied is if Earth is conquered or better yet destroyed by the Ori."

Taking another sip from his cup General Landry stood and looked at the smug face of DA'nar. "I know that can't be true because if that is what you are saying I would be forced to throw you off this base and sever all ties with the Jaffa Nation. Earth would rather take our chances alone than deal with allies that are openly hoping for our downfall."

DA'nar nearly laughed. The Tau'ri would never sever their alliance with the Jaffa Nation. The Tau'ri needed the Jaffa if for no other reason than to serve as cannon fodder until they could develop a means to defeat the Ori. Not to be outdone DA'nar quickly retorted "With your lack of honor and absolutely no military assistance I am hard pressed to see a downside to such a parting."

Bra'tac once again stood and again was once again respectfully ushered down by General Landry. "Really!" He snapped. The general's entire demeanor had instantly changed. Both body language and the single word spoken had clearly illustrated that enough was enough.

Putting his coffee cup down Landry walked over to the phone in the corner of the room. After a brief and hushed conversation he returned. With an equally smug voice that more than match DA'nar's response he picked up his coffee cup once more "Where were we? Oh yes."

Before he could continue an airman came in with a DVD case and handed it to General Landry which intently looked at it before tossing the DVD case to DA'nar.

"What is this?" DA'nar asked as he caught the container with a gold disc featuring a hole in its center.

General Landry leaned back in his chair "That is the chemical formula for the tretonin that is coursing through your veins. Take it and get off my base."

It was Bra'tac who responded first "But you have already provided this information to us. I do not understand."

"Nor do I." stated DA'nar.

"No?" General Landry said coldly looking DA'nar directly in the eye. "Then allow me to explain. When you leave this base your identification code as well as all the other Jaffa's codes will be removed from the computer and all access to Earth will be denied. All intelligence we currently provide will cease and all tretonin shipments will stop. Since we are no use to you we will no longer waste our limited resources on your behalf."

DA'nar felt his heart begin to pump hard. He felt the blood rush into his ears causing them to heat up along with a ringing sensation the vied for his attention against the pounding he also felt in the back of his head.

His body was not reacting out of anger but out of panic. Perhaps even fear. The Tau'ri had already provided the technical information to the Jaffa on several occasions. They had even begun assisting in building facilities which would allow the Jaffa to become self-reliant in the production of tretonin. Most of the completed facilities ran into production problems shortly after the Tau'ri engineers departed. Granted it was due to mismanagement by the Jaffa charged with running the facilities. The few facilities that did operate properly could not hope to provide nearly enough tretonin required by all Jaffa.

Before anything else could be said General Landry turned to three marine guards that had been silently standing out of the way. "Escort this gentleman off my base."

"Wait!" DA'nar knew he had crossed some imaginary line which had pushed the Tau'ri into a corner. It was the one thing that Bra'tac had told him to avoid at all cost. Only now did he know why.

After the fall of the Goa'uld the Jaffa flocked to the miracle drug that would finally mark their independence from the false gods. So many Jaffa had removed their larval Goa'uld that the only way to ensure enough tretonin for all was through constant shipments from the Tau'ri.

If the Tau'ri cut off that supply the Jaffa would be decimated far worse and far faster than any actions thus far taken by the Ori.

DA'nar pulled his seat out, sat back down and placed the Tau'ri information disk on the table. After looking at Bra'tac for several seconds he slid the DVD to General Landry. With what was clearly a strained voice he began to speak. "I apologize if out of frustration I said things that are not truly reflected by myself or my fellow Jaffa brothers and sisters."

General Landry sat for a prolonged period staring at DA'nar that even he was getting uncomfortable with the silence. However, he was getting sick and tired of the arrogant attitude most Jaffa that visited Earth seemed to embrace. It was nothing compared to how fed up General O'Neill was with Jaffa Nation's overall attitude toward Earth. Only O'Neill's extremely close friendships with Teal'c and by association Bra'tac and Ishta curbed his decision to tell the Jaffa to kiss his ass once and for all. Even President Hayes had reportedly reached his breaking point.

"Are you sure?" Landry asked. "Because the next time you or one of your fellow Jaffa looking to make a play for power or score a few point amongst your people at our expense, and there always seems to be one, the friendly relationship that our two people have enjoyed is over."

Pausing for the briefest second General Landry rose and stood over the still sitting and much subdued DA'nar and leaned in. "Have I made Earth's position perfectly clear son!"

DA'nar didn't even look up as he responded. "Yes General. Perfectly." DA'nar had tried to respond with as much bravado as possible but even he recognized his effort had totally failed.

Landry was still infuriated. But the intelligence Bra'tac had provided on how to handle their guest had panned out. No one wanted to be responsible for cutting off the tretonin supply that kept tens of millions of Jaffa alive and healthy. Especially a Jaffa that yearned to rule the next High Council when it was officially reformed.

Finally Landry cleared his throat. "Now that all this unpleasantness is cleared up where were we?"

To everyone's surprise it was DA'nar that spoke "Mitchell was explaining that the Tau'ri had no desire to fight and was counseling the Jaffa do the same." His words had been structured as an insult but his deflated attitude told everyone that he would be giving them no more serious trouble.

General Landry decided he definitely owed Master Bra'tac a huge favor to be named later. He wondered what the President would have done if his bluff had been called. SPACECOM relied heavily on intelligence provided by the Jaffa. More importantly DA'nar was correct in his accusation that the lost battles fought by the Jaffa were buying badly needed time for SPACECOM to build up its defenses. Especially the new second generation Battle Carriers and Planetary Defense Centers.

Even before the Asgard had left them their legacy SPACECOM had already begun designing a second generation of warship based on the basic design as the Daedalus platform. Even without the technology provided by the Asgard it was designed to take on a Goa'uld Ha'tak and expect to be the victor. Featuring Earth's first focused plasma pulse weapons based on Goa'uld technology it is larger and more powerful than one could have thought possible just a few years ago when the now destroyed Prometheus was under construction.

In the nearly eight months since the Asgard core was initially utilized to maximize the existing technology already being incorporated, the ship began to take on an entirely new level of destruction. Given the inclusion of the recently acquired ZPMs to increase speed, power for weapons and shields it was the perfect weapons platform from which to combat and hopefully defeat the Ori.

There were two glaring problems however. The first prototype was still months away from launching. Once there were three of the second generation ships operational they would be sent out into the galaxy as a wolf pack to hunt down and eliminate one by one the Ori ships that up until now had proved to be nearly unstoppable. Nearly unstoppable, that is, because the SGC had managed to destroy three Ori ships already. Unfortunately for all concerned the expected offensive was still at least two years away.

The second problem facing SPACECOM was how to fully utilize their new warships without the Jaffa learning about their true capabilities. Once they did, they would demand the technology be shared and that was never going to happen. If the Jaffa found out and SPACECOM refused to share the technology the Jaffa could, and probably would, bring their entire fleet to attack Earth to take out their frustrations.

As much as General Landry hated to admit it DA'nar's assertions were actually correct. They were holding back allowing the Jaffa to take the brunt of the war while SPACECOM prepared. Even when the second generation ships began rolling off the "assembly lines" the Jaffa would continue to be used as cannon fodder distracting the Ori until precision surgical strikes could be launched against the Ori while keeping their true capabilities hidden from the Jaffa.

Not that anyone would ever publicly admit it.

Cameron Mitchell looked to his superior for permission to once again take the lead. "I'm not saying we should give up without a fight. I'll fight to my dying breath. I just think we need a new plan. A damn good one."

His last statement brought looks and nods of agreement from everyone at the table be they Human or Jaffa.

"Yeah. About that, I think I might have something." Since the meeting had started Daniel had begun shifting through the information on the two dozen worlds that DA'nar had hoped to liberate from the Ori. As far as he could tell they were of little strategic or economic value. More likely they had been earmarked for the Jaffa's grand offensive based on some political advantage that eluded even Teal'c and Bra'tac.

It wasn't until he remembered an intelligence report from one of the SG teams that he began to see an alternative to DA'nar's plan yet would serve to accomplish the same goal. Deal the Ori a military defeat. Even if on a much smaller and temporary scale.

Looking up from the papers spread out on the table Jackson finally spoke. "P2S-4C3!"

DA'nar had no clue what this Human was talking about but clearly from the responses by everyone else with the exception of Bra'tac it held a major significance. "I do not understand."

Teal'c knew that a working knowledge of the Tau'ri was extremely limited amongst the Jaffa, including Bra'tac. Speaking for the first time. "The Tau'ri use a mathematical system to catalogue the many worlds that are part of the StarGate Network. P2S-4C3 is one such world."

"It's not only that." Daniel injected "It is relatively close to one of the worlds you want liberated."

Turning to General Landry "Based on the intelligence gathered by the CIA and passed on to SG-37 the Ori are due to return in 9 days I believe."

"Ten actually." Responded Landry who was curious as to where Jackson was going.

Flipping through papers Daniel finally found what he was looking for "Here we go." He handed his copy to General Landry.

"The name of this planet is Len'Vahl. It was once a training world for Morirgan with a planetary population of nearly fifteen thousand Jaffa and Humans. It is just under three hundred light years from P2S-4C3 and since the second wave of Ori ships has come through the SuperGate has maintained a single warship planet side or in orbit. Seems the Ori are using it as a training facility same as the Goa'uld."

Everyone turned to DA'nar for confirmation. "Daniel Jackson is correct. The Ori bring in many hundreds of volunteers, both human and Jaffa, who have sold their souls to the Ori for training in all manner of disciplines including the operation and maintenance of their warships. Our spies believe this training is a prelude to the Ori building additional ships in our galaxy."

That was a fresh bit of intelligence that the SGC had not heard. If true it spelled big trouble for all concerned.

The next question came from Vala Mal Doran which until now barely acknowledged the meeting going on around her. "Exactly how many Priors are stationed on the planet?"

"Two." was the simple answer.

"Are you sure?" asked Cameron Mitchell

DA'nar was confused. What difference did it make, two or three.

"Are you sure?" Mitchell asked again with greater emphasis.

"My spies have been quite clear that most of the time there are only two Priors on the planet at any given time. It is suspected that there might be a third on the ship. We have never been able to confirm this." DA'nar should have been angry for having a mere Human question him in such a way but was curious as to why such a trivial thing was so important.

Then it happened. The silent communication between the Tau'ri began all over again.

Vala leaned forward and turned her head directly to Daniel Jackson. In the most casual manner she simply uttered. "Two Priors we can handle."

DA'nar knew that was a flat out lie. The Jaffa on the ground had never been able to defeat a Prior. Every attempt had resulted in the death of all who tried. Despite past rumors that the Tau'ri had an effective means of defeating Priors, taking on two Priors in concert was impossible.

Mitchell began talking to no one in particular "One or two SG teams should do the trick. Better yet we could send in those Delta boys that have been aching to get a crack at the Ori ground forces. If the timing is right and with some luck we might kill several birds with one stone."

DA'nar sat in total confusion. He furiously wondered what birds had to do with combatting let alone defeating the Ori?

All the Humans were thinking on Mitchell's words. Even Teal'c was lost in his own musings. DA'nar took comfort in the fact that clearly Bra'tac was as lost as he was. The difference being that the old Jaffa Master did not seem the least bit worried.

Finally Teal'c spoke "The timing would indeed have to be perfect. It will be most difficult to ensure over such a distance without being detected."

"But doable." Vala Mal Doran confidently proclaimed.

DA'nar could not stand being left out of a conversation that had clearly taken on some importance "What is Doable?"

"If successful we would deal a great blow to the Ori and help to satisfy some of the Jaffa's concerns." Daniel piped in.

Again DA'nar found himself asking "If what is successful?"

Vala ignored DA'nar's plea and turned to General Landry. "We can do this."

DA'nar stood and in a much louder and more frustrated voice than he intended demanded "Do what?"

General Landry also ignored DA'nar "Ten days is not a lot of time for what you are proposing. I'll bring it up to General O'Neill once you have ironed out the details but be quick."

After a few seconds Daniel Jackson turned to DA'nar "You will of course have to settle for something far less than the permanent liberation of Len'Vahl. Not to mention the rest of your offensive will have to be abandoned."

"What is going on?" Demanded DA'nar.

"A plan. At least the beginning of a plan. In fact, if we are all on the same page a damn good one." Mitchell said grinning.

"Plan! What plan?" DA'nar was going over the entire conversation in his head. He had heard no plan. He heard bits of information here and there all seemingly unrelated.

The Humans had gone from refusing fight the Ori to formulating a plan from nothing. He was confused but as the Tau'ri continued their conversation in broken phrases and half completed sentences for several minutes they became more excited.

Finally General Landry turned to DA'nar. "Looks like you'll get your wish son. We have a lot of planning to do and some assets that we have to put into play. How long will it take you to put together a ground force capable of assaulting this..." He paused to recheck the name of the planet "Len'Vahl?"

"A few days at most. But a sufficiently large enough occupation force will require more time." This statement garnered a look from the Humans that was perplexing.

Vala Mal Doran responded with "I wouldn't worry about an occupation force. All you will need are enough warriors to defeat the Ori assets that are currently stationed on the planet. Once defeated all of your warriors along with any Jaffa and Humans wishing to leave Len'Vahl should evacuate through the StarGate as quickly as possible before the Ori return."

"I do not understand" DA'nar stated. He was confused. "You wish us to invade and liberate Len'Vahl and then surrender it back to the Ori without a fight? That is insane!"

Mitchell looked squarely at DA'nar. "Your people badly need to place a check in the win column. We get that. But neither of us have the ability to defend anything we liberate from the Ori. Trying will only cost you more ships and people. So don't even try." Cameron could see that DA'nar still didn't grasp the concept of asymmetrical warfare.

"I don't suppose you are familiar with the term _Guerilla Warfare?"_ Daniel asked. He suspected that Bra'tac had a working limited understanding of the expression though little practical experience. DA'nar on the other hand was completely clueless.

For half an hour SG-1 explained the concept guerilla warfare. About engineering victories without gaining territory. About denying victories to the Ori despite their continued advance throughout the galaxy.

DA'nar listened intently. It was a means of fighting that was completely foreign to him. In fact the contradiction of tactics versus goals versus the continued retreat was more than he was willing to accept.

Finally after much thought DA'nar turned to Mitchell. "Aside from being dishonorable, which no true warrior would embrace, I can't imagine this guerilla warfare being able to succeed. What makes you believe such tactics could possibly defeat the Ori."

Mitchell looked directly at DA'nar with a smile plastered on his face and then slowly turned to Teal'c. "Perhaps you would like to field this one big guy."

"Indeed" Teal'c responded with a slight tilting of his head. "Such a strategy has already proven itself most affective."

This was news to DA'nar. He had heard of no great victories over the Ori. To his knowledge they had not as yet lost a single battle. In space they were unstoppable and on the ground they were backed by the Priors which pretty much guaranteed their victory.

"Why haven't I heard of this before?"

"You have." responded Teal'c in an almost condescending voice.

"Do not take me for a fool Teal'c. If such a strategy were employed and succeeded I would be aware of it and I am not. We have spies across the galaxy and the Ori continue to remain undefeated."

Teal'c was really enjoying this moment. Many that wished to serve on the High Council of the Jaffa Nation when officially reformed cared little for those they would represent. As such Teal'c viewed them as unworthy to hold the position of power they so lusted. Even though DA'nar clearly fell within that group there was still time to rid him of the old ways and mold him into a true leader. It was the reason Bra'tac had brokered this meeting with him and the Tau'ri in the first place. For all his faults DA'nar was more open minded than most of his contemporaries. In short, he had what the Tau'ri called "Potential."

"It is the same strategy that was successfully employed against the Goa'uld. A strategy that you cannot deny was most successful."

Finally DA'nar began to understand how the Tau'ri with only one world and armed with primitive technology and small teams of warriors had managed to destabilize the System Lords. Combined with other factors had ultimately led to the Goa'uld's defeat.

Turning to face the Tau'ri around the table he could only concede the point. He knew the role they played in the downfall of the System Lords. Though not solely responsible they did play the pivotal role that gave both the Tok'ra and Jaffa their victory.

"Very well, I will accept that this guerilla warfare might be useful and agree for you to proceed with the stoning of birds."

The comment left every Human with a smile on their face. Even Vala was amused by DA'nar's lack of understanding and misuse of the Earth saying.

"Fine" General Landry jumped in. "I think it's time to end this meeting so we can begin preparations. We will meet back here in seven days. Bring the commanders that will lead the attack with you. SG-1 you have a lot to do and little time. Let's get to it."

With those words Landry got up and exited the conference room leaving behind a very perplexed DA'nar.

Bra'tac did not know what the Humans of Earth were up too exactly but he trusted them and knew enough that it was time to let them work out the details. Bra'tac would learn soon enough what Dr. Jackson once again had seen that all others had missed.

Ushering DA'nar to the side "It is time we also take our leave to begin our own preparations.

Still confused as he left the conference room his response was simply "You accept their words too easily. I still do not trust them Bra'tac."

Not only did he not trust the Tau'ri he was sure that in the long run they would turn on the Jaffa if it meant saving themselves from the Ori. It was the reason he was actively, although secretly, searching the galaxy for a means to end the threat the Tau'ri and the Ori posed to the Jaffa Nation. It was his opinion the Jaffa would be much more secure if the Tau'ri we brought under the direct control of the Jaffa Nation.

DA'nar knew such technologies existed and was determined to locate them. It would take time to locate the technology and weapons needed but he as willing to be patient. For now the Tau'ri might just be useful if this plan of theirs worked. In the end he had no illusions that the Tau'ri must be brought under control and in his opinion the sooner the better.

As they rounded the final corner that led them to the gate room and the already spinning StarGate Bra'tac simply responded. "That is ok my brother for I do trust them." Turning and placing a reaffirming hand on DA'nar's shoulder he added "And in time so will you."

Bra'tac's words were of no comfort as both Jaffa entered the StarGate which promptly shut down behind them.

As both Jaffa walked up the ramp and began stepping through the event horizon General Landry returned to the conference room still occupied by SG-1. "Nice performance everyone. Now get to work and make it happen."

**TBC**

**In Chapter 3**


End file.
